


Marry Me, Juliet

by Anonymous



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: 2DFG90, Boys in Skirts, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings, dr4am is such a softie in this, no character tags for a reason, so you searched for this, t0mmy wearing a wedding dress pogg, tubb0 is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Dream get married.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Marry Me, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> **REMINDER THIS IS ALL FICTION. TOMMY IS 20 WHILE DREAM IS 22. TUBBO, PURPLED AND RANBOO ARE 21.**
> 
> If you here to hate, then just leave. I didn't put character tags for a reason, so you searched for this. This is supposed to be for Valentine's Day but I speedran this sooo-

Tommy stared at the mirror, wondering how the hell he was forced into this situation in the first place. 

Well, it started after Dream proposed to him during one of their dates and it made him really happy that he could finally be together with the love of his life.  They happily broke down the news to their families and friends. 

Tommy still remembering Phil bursting into tears as Kristin tried to comfort him while Techno and Wilbur told him how proud they were. Tubbo also started crying as Schlatt comforted his younger son and Minx exclaimed how happy she was for both of them. 

Wedding plans were soon made, but then they suddenly had a short argument on who should be wearing the dress. Tommy suggested they both should just wear tuxedos instead, but Dream obviously doesn’t want to, for some reason. 

…

“Hell no! I’m not wearing a fucking dress!” 

“Come on, Toms! You’ll look great in it, I promise.” 

“Why don’t  _ you _ wear it then?” 

“Because I’m the one who’s gonna be carrying you when we go down the isle together.” 

Tommy let out a groan, rolling his eyes in response. The two of them were currently in the newly bought house that they live in together and right now they were currently discussing plans for their wedding. 

For some reason, they were arguing about who gets to wear the wedding dress since Dream had commissioned Niki to make one. 

Tommy suddenly felt a hand on his waist, and he immediately knew what the other man was trying to do. “Come on, sweetheart. You know you’re beautiful, right? Besides, it’ll be a fun bit.” 

Tommy could feel his cheeks burning upon the use of that nickname, as Dream rested his chin on his shoulder.  Seriously, he never gets used to this kind of thing. 

“If I say yes, will you stop bugging me then?” He finally turned to the other, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Promise.” 

That was all it took for Tommy to lean in and press his lips against his as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Dream wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to his lap. The argument between them was forgotten as it ended in a heated make-out session. 

They didn’t go too far, of course, since they want to save it for their honeymoon and only ended up cuddling each other on the couch. 

…

So here Tommy was, staring at himself in the mirror as he finally put on the wedding dress that he was forced to wear. It surprisingly fits him like a glove, and the bouquet of flowers definitely matches the color of the dress. 

He did a little twirl around, admiring his reflection in the mirror. Huh, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

  


_ ( _ **_A/N:_ ** _ Yes, this is the wedding dress because I am lazy and I can’t describe shit) _

“Toms? Are you done yet- Oh my god, Tommy!” Tubbo shortly entered the room, mustering a wide grin when his eyes landed on his best friend. “You look so pretty! Dream is definitely gonna love this.” 

Tommy nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You think so, Big T? By the way, can you check if the zipper is up?” He turned around so the other could check it out for himself. 

Tubbo went behind him to double check if the zipper is all the way up, making sure to tug it upwards so the dress stays put. 

Not gonna lie, wearing a dress can be really difficult and easy at the same time. Is this how girls feel most of the time? Probably. But not like he could complain now. 

“Of course. Wait- does this mean I’m now your bridesmaid?” Tubbo gasped and then started laughing when Tommy playfully punched him in the shoulder. “What? You got the veil and everything!” 

“Only because my fiance- future husband wants me to." He corrected himself, adjusting the flowers in his veil. "Oh god, do I have to wear makeup?” 

“You don’t have to wear lipstick and eyeshadow if that’s what you mean.” 

“Just help me put on some foundation and blush. Don't you dare overdo it." 

The two spent ten minutes getting Tommy ready for his big day, and honestly, Tommy felt the crippling anxiety in his stomach. What if Dream doesn't like this? What if he started hating him for it? Even if Dream was the one who pushed it, should he have agreed-

"I know that look. Dream wouldn't leave you on the altar, y'know." Tubbo cut in through his thoughts, and sometimes Tommy hated how his best friend always knew what he's thinking despite not saying anything. "If he did, you bet his ass is gonna get murdered."

"I don't want a dead husband to sleep with, thank you very much." Tommy chuckled, feeling himself calm down a little. 

After a few more moments, he was finally ready. Kristen walked in to call for him and Tommy swore she almost started crying on the spot upon seeing her youngest son, now on his way to be with the love of his life. 

You know what? Maybe everything will go well. 

...

It was time, as Dream stood in the altar with his black tuxedo and green tie, awaiting for his future husband.  Honestly, it was nerve wracking, considering how so many people had attended their wedding just for them. 

Dream wanted for everything to be perfect, of course, and he knew Tommy wanted that too as well. He watched as one by one, his closest friends who were chosen to be the roles assigned to them walked down the isle. 

Ranboo and Sapnap were the flower boys. George was his best man and Tubbo was Tommy's. 

Schlatt and Minx, his parents, also proudly walked down the isle, as well as Kristen. Techno was the ring bearer and for some odd reason, Wilbur was the fucking priest because there was no other choice.

And then, there he was. His love. 

Dream's jaw dropped at the sight, seeing as Tommy actually wore the wedding dress like he said. He half-expected for the other to back out and forget about it, but goddamn does he look good in it. Who was he kidding, Tommy looks good in everything. 

Phil was the one who led Tommy down the isle, and Dream couldn't stop the smile forming in his face. Tommy met his eyes, and he also smiled back underneath the white veil. 

"Take care of him." Phil whispered in his ear, as he walked past Dream after letting go of Tommy, leaving the two lovebirds at the altar with Wilbur.

Tommy couldn't stop himself from staring at Dream, and neither does he. After some words were said, rings were put on and I do's were exchanged, Wilbur finally said the sentence they all have been waiting for. 

"You may now kiss the bride. Or groom for this case."

Dream pulled Tommy close before he could even roll his eyes at Wilbur, and lifted up his veil to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Everyone cheered happily, clapping for the now married couple. 

Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck as Dream snaked his arms around his wait, happily kissing back. He was now married. To a man that he would love for the rest of his life, no less. 

They then pulled away from each other, and Tommy quickly threw the bouquet of flowers behind him as the others thrived to catch it. Surprisingly, the one who did end up catching it was Purpled, who immediately blushed with embarrassment after Ranboo kissed him on the cheek.

Dream then smirked, and lifted Tommy in his arms without a second thought, carrying him down the isle in bridal style. Tommy huffed his cheeks out in response as he wrapped his arms around his neck for support.

"You're such an idiot, Clay."

"Well, _Mr.Watson-Smith_ , I believe I have every right to carry my husband." 

They both laughed, and exchanged another kiss with each other as Dream carried Tommy towards the car, knowing that the celebration for their wedding can wait later on. For now, they just want to be with each other. 

...

"Hey, Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Toms."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is rushed andnsj I got lazy  
> Should I make a multi-chapter fanfic out of this ship? If so, then feel free to comment down ideas and suggestions!
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day/evening! ^^


End file.
